Surveillance
by Irenical
Summary: Quick Ban/Ginji fluffy oneshot- what they get up to in those times they think the cameras aren't on them in the Limitless Fortress. During the IL arc, shounen ai ahoy!


Written because Ban and Ginji belong together. _Always._ asdfghjkl; they are so perfect.  
*coughs* But the point is that I don't own Getbackers, or they would be together already. xD 

* * *

The grey floors and ceilings of the Limitless Fortress stretched out as far as the eye could see. Hallways, rooms, windows reached out to dull drabness, belying the primal danger constantly present to residents and visitors.

However, breaking up the dull vista bobbed a shock of bright yellow hair, spiky and completely out of place in the surroundings. The equally spiky hair that moved along with the blonde hair was slightly less obtrusive, being a dark brown that fit in more with the oppressive atmosphere surrounding them.

The blonde stopped suddenly as the two boys walked down a hallway, ducking into a room on the side. As the brunette stopped to pull out a cigarette, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that his partner had disappeared. Sighing and putting away his lighter, the brown-haired boy put his hands into his pockets, strolling into the room after the other.

"Oi, Ginji, what's up? Something in here?"

"Ah, nothing, Ban-chan! Just, it looked familiar for a moment… the view from the window, you know?"

Midou Ban walked over to the window, peering out at the colorless spectacle before rounding on Ginji and ruffling his hair thoroughly. "Idiot! Of course it does! This whole place looks the same, and you lived here for years!"

Ginji wrinkled his eyes happily at Ban's rude affection. "Ban-chaan, you know what I mean! That it looks especially familiar!"

The hand ruffling his hair stilled, and another arm snaked around Ginji's waist, pulling the blonde's body close. A warm voice breathed against his neck, "Haven't we talked about how you need to stop reminiscing so much about your time here? Aren't you happy with what you have now?"

A moment of protest- "Ban-chan, we're in the Limitless Fortre- it's dangerous-" before the former Lightning Emperor gave in and let himself be hugged. Relaxing into the hold of the other boy, Ginji heard a hum of approval while an uncharacteristically gentle hand stroked his hair.

"We're partners now, you don't need to worry anymore about fighting and killing and those cold days. Are you forgetting what the S in Getbackers means?"

Ginji chuckled a little, leaning his head back to nuzzle into Ban's touch. "'Course not! You're my Ban-chan now, that's what it means- it means we can do anything, and nothing will ever separate us!"

"Now, that's more like it, you." Ban murmured, ever so lightly kissing the back of Ginji's blonde

.  
.

.

…pale, delicate fingers tapped beside a keyboard in a darkened room. Makubex's mouth tightened and he shifted position in annoyance. Completely stymied for a word to describe the spikes of hair either boy sported, he stared at his video camera screens, waiting for inspiration to strike.

"Makubex, it's time for- Makubex, what are you doing?"

A sliver of light fell over the many computer screens as a door creaked open. Turning around in surprise, Makubex faced a thunderous Sakura standing in the entranceway.

"Ah, Sakura, is it dinnertime already?"

"Makubex, what are you doing with all those stills of Midou-san and Ginji-san up on your screens again…? Don't tell me you're writing stories about them again-"

"Sakura, you simply do not understand the power of the bond they share! I can't help expressing it, their love is so obvious-"

"Yes, yes, you've told me before! It doesn't make it any less, well, creepy, with all due respect! You change all those back to surveillance right now and come eat dinner, Juubei is already sitting down at the table!"

With some regret, Makubex saved his file and stood up, stretching. After absently changing the cameras back to room-by-room observation, the small boy rubbed his eyes and wandered towards the door.

The room was brightened only by the light of the computer screens, glowing as they monitored the members of the retrieval team investigating Lower Town. On one screen, in one room, a blonde haired boy and a brunette were snuggling in a corner, holding each other tight in a respite from their near-constant skirmishes. Ginji was nuzzling into Ban's embrace when the darker boy took hold of his lover's chin, tilting up Ginji's face. With infinite tenderness, he leaned in to kiss Ginji softly, camera framing a moment filled with love.

If Makubex had known that giving Ban and Ginji time alone would have resulted in this kind of material for his stories, there was no way he would have sent so many enemies to try and kill them. 

* * *

FIN. And that's how Ban and Ginji's love can save the world! =D *is shot*


End file.
